Situación
by Hibari Lu
Summary: Sólo alguien tan maravilloso como Kid la abrazaría y le transmitiría todo su apoyo sin palabras demás, sólo él enseñaría a lidiar con aquella situación.


•**Summary**: Sólo alguien tan maravilloso como Kid la abrazaría y le transmitiría todo su apoyo sin palabras demás, sólo él enseñaría a lidiar con aquella situación. *A/U. KXC*

•**Description**: ¿Romance?/¿Family?. One Shot.

•**Warning**: Quizá un poco de Oc. Final abierto.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

•**Pairing**: Kid X Chrona.

•**By**: La historia le pertenece a Lu, totalmente, creo xD

•**To**: (?)

•**N/A**: Holo, espero que alguien lea esto~

* * *

**(`•.¸(`•.¸*††††~ (`•.¸(_Situación_)¸.•´)~††††*¸.•´)¸.•´)**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, Chrona leía un libro sobre cuentos de hadas. Sobre princesas mágicas que siempre conocen a un príncipe azul, Maka solía decirle que leyera libros, pero la pelirrosa estaba segura que no se refería a ese tipo de literatura.

—Oye, tonta —la voz de su hermano mayor la sacó de sus pensamientos, enfrascados en la profunda lectura—. Dice Medusa que bajes para que prepares algo de cenar.

Ragnarok sólo dijo eso y cerró la puerta, ella no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de contestarle, menos de negarse, si su madre, _Medusa_, como la llamaban tenía hambre no había que hacerla esperar. Ragnarok se fue y la dejó sola, por lo menos no amenazó con golpearla. Chrona suspiró, la verdad no tenía hambre, ni siquiera porque… al presente tenía que comer por dos.

La chica suspiró de nueva cuenta y luego volvió a suspirar, sabía que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían más difíciles. Y cuando su novio lo supiera, oh Dios, no tenía una idea clara de cómo él iba a reaccionar, con lo formal, caballeroso, y respetado que era, un bebé fuera del matrimonio no debía estar en sus planes. Ah, pero cuando su madre, su hermano y sus tías se enteraran… sacudió la cabeza, si seguía pensado iba a volverse loca.

Pero por más que se concentrara en otros temas, por más que quisiera dejar de lado a su disfuncional familia sabía que no podía. La reacción de su madre, sabía que sería negativa pero no sabía exactamente cómo, su hermano tenía tan pocos modales y era tan desconsiderado que ya se lo imaginaba golpeándola mientras la insultaba y la trataba como una chiquilla calenturienta. Sus tías probablemente se reirían en su cara por su angustia.

¡Y sus amigos! No quería decepcionar a Maka… ni a los demás, no quería decepcionar a nadie, ya lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo.

—No sé cómo tratar con esto…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes con más frecuencia, al tiempo que sus labios dejaban escapar un hipido tras otro.

La muchacha se sentía como una niña en un mundo de adultos. Sin embargo y pese a todos sus conflictos y pensamientos, ella estaba ¿Feliz? Bueno, realmente no sabía cómo estaba. No sabía nada de sí misma, no sabía lidiar con nada, sólo está segura de una cosa: está embarazada de Death The Kid, y tan sólo esperaba que eso no fuera a arruinarle vida… a él, por supuesto. Ella ya estaba empezando a resignarse.

Se tragó las demás lágrimas que amenazan con salir al imaginarse que Kid enojaría con ella y la odiaría, aunque al final sí acabó llorando. Ella estaba asustada.

—Kid-kun…—su nombre se le escapó de los labios. Chrona Gorgon está acostumbrada a cometer muchos errores pero no sabía cómo lidiar con un tan grande como un embarazo a los 17 años.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. No debía tener miedo, porque ahora tenía preciados amigos que la apoyaban, ellos no la abandonarían, ¿Cierto? Y su novio no iba a dejarla sola tampoco, porque él la protegerá de las miradas de decepción y los regaños. Porque él no iba a tener miedo, y si lo tenía, no lo demostraría, sólo para darle valor a ella o eso es lo que Chrona quería creer. Porque su miedo se hará más grande si piensa diferente.

.

.

.

—K-Kid-kun —ella lo llamó, el muchacho sonrió y dejó de hablar con Kim y Ox quienes entraron al salón de clases, su linda Chrona era más importante que todo en el mundo.

—Buenos días, Chrona —canturreó dándole un breve beso, ella lo correspondió apenas.

La chica sabía que instantes antes de entrar a clases no es el mejor momento para decirle que será padre, pero tenía que sacarlo ya. Se quedó en silencio, esperando que los pasillos del Shibusen se vaciaran un poco, no quería que nadie se enterara… aún, porque en algún momento sería inevitable.

—Kid-kun, q-uiero ha-hablar contigo, es i-i-importante —dijo y vio como él se quedó serio, con una mueca de preocupación, una que, siendo sinceros, la intimidó y le quitó algo de valor—. E-Es re-realmente importante —repitió Chrona.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo, verdad?

Pero se vio interrumpida por la voz entristecida de Kid.

—¿E-Eh?

—¿Es por qué no soy simétrico? ¿Cierto? —y en menos de un instante estaba tendido en el piso, golpeándolo con un puño y murmurando un montón de tonterías—. No te culpo, quién podría amar a alguien tanto asimétrico como yo, nadie. Hiciste un gran esfuerzo aguantándome todo este tiempo… lo siento, ¡Lo siento, Chrona!

Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos, y luego se agachó a la altura de su novio, tratando de calmarlo, era común que le dieran ataques extraños donde gimoteaba en el piso.

—N-No, Kid-kun, c-claro que no voy a hacer eso, yo no sé lidiar con esto —Chrona quiso no tartamudear pero no lo logró—. Yo t-te amo.

Le colocó la mano en el hombro. Kid levantó su rostro, casi con lágrimas y le sonrió mientras se alzaba y la abrazaba.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el pelinegro, aferrándose a ella—, yo también te amo.

Y ahí, unidos en un abrazo tierno en medio de los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, ella lo dijo en un susurro en su oído, sus labios se movieron con lentitud al articular "Estoy… v-v-voy a tener un bebé" no podía esperar más, ella lo soltó de golpe con inocente esencia, para Kid fue como una explosión en su cabeza. Ella estaba… esperando un hijo suyo, porque sin duda era suyo, lo acababa de decir.

—¿C-C-Cómo? —la masculina voz tembló por segundos, lo había entendido pero no procesado—, ¿Chrona?—pero en cuando su mente captó la información, la estrechó más en sus brazos, pero se quedó sin habla.

—Yo… lo siento m-mucho, Kid-kun —la chiquilla se sintió avergonzada, no tenía nada más que expresar. Esa reacción ya estaba prevista, ¿Qué podría decir? Empezó a llorar—. Yo… voy… a tener un bebé.

El muchacho sólo pudo sentir como su corazón se llenaba de una infinita ternura. Chrona era su todo: su novia, amiga, su confidente, y ahora también se convertiría en la madre de su hijo y su futura esposa. Eso podían darlo por hecho. Si bien Kid se sintió levemente enojado, era consigo mismo, no con ella. Ya que él fue quien cometió tal error. Había ensuciado el nombre de una señorita con sus deseos lúbricos.

—T-Todo estará bien —con un ápice de inseguridad él habló—. Nunca te dejaré sola, estamos juntos en esto, ¿Entiendes? —se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, mientras ella seguía llorando.

—Pero cuando Medusa-sama se entere no sé qué va a pasar… —susurró.

—No importa lo que pase, estaré a tu lado —él la tomó por los hombros y miró directamente sus ojos azules.

—Y cuando mi hermano lo sepa, querrá golpearme, golpearte, ¡Y no quiero que te insulte! —ella sollozó.

—Después de lo que hice golpes e insultos son un bajo precio —rio, algo nervioso, pero levemente divertido—, pero no dejaré que te golpee, de eso estoy seguro.

—Y estoy s-s-egura que mis tías harán o d-dirán algo raro y —la trémula muchacha cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras gimoteaba con simpleza—… no quiero c-c-causarte problemas.

—Hey, escucha —volvió a mirarla a los ojos, al tiempo que le tocaba la mejilla—, no hay nada que puede hacer tu familia para que yo quiera alejarme de ti.

—¿Y si tú papá me odia por arruinarte la vida? —insistió ella, y por un momento Kid no supo cómo lidiar con la situación, ella podía ser muy testaruda y encerrarse en su mundo. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero su novia lanzó otra pregunta.

—¿Y sí dejas de qu-quererme…?

—Eso no pasará… —y la abrazó con tanta calidez que ella sintió su corazón derretirse de amor. Sólo alguien tan maravilloso como Kid la abrazaría y le transmitiría todo su apoyo sin palabras demás, sólo él enseñaría a lidiar con aquella situación.

* * *

**(`•.¸(`•.¸*††††~ (`•.¸(_Fin _)¸.•´)~††††*¸.•´)¸.•´)**

* * *

•**N/A: **Gracias por leer, en verdad, gracias, es mi primer fic de Soul Eater y eso. Ahora, ¿Me regalan un comentario? :D


End file.
